Krakatoan Empire
The Krakatoan Empire or simply Krakatoa, was a nation present on Tonotre. It was once a expansive empire on Tonotre before becoming a nomadic society in the late Second Era. History Not much is known about the Krakatoan Empire. The origin of the nation is clouded in mystery, but is currently the oldest surviving country on Tonotre since the Second Era. During the first years of the Second Era, contact between the other countries such as the Auldlands, Scorpok, and Triumvirate Republic were minimal. Krakatoa once compromised most of the Tonotran mainland from the costal shores that met the waters of the Northern Archipelago to the mountains just before the deserted Wastes of Chron. During the Great War, the Rizal Empire expanded into the mainland. At the time, the imperial legions were caught unawares by Krakatoan archers and warriors. The armies pushed the Krakatoans back, but then decided to leave them alone in order to stop wasting resources before the campaign into the Southern Mainland. When the war ended, the Northern Mainland was conquered by the empire becoming the province of Zerom, forcing the Krakatoan borders to recede deeper into Tonotran forests. In the 3E 310, mercenary orc armies from the imperial Tarronsad province invaded the Krakatoa. The Tarronsad-Krakatoan conflict lasted for a three days, ending in a Krakatoan victory. But the event was one of the last straws concerning contact with the outside world. With no information as to why their nation was attacked, the Krakatoans retreated from the known world and deeper into the Tonotran rainforest valleys. Tribes Krakatoa is made up of six different tribes. Jarikee, Kulem, Namal, P'niteh, Enada, and Helwolp are the six houses of the Krakatoans. Each tribe has their own elder and they convene regularly in the capital. These tribes have unique function that serves in the empire. * Enada - The Enada Tribe has always been the patriarichal tribe that has held ruling power since the founding of the nation. * P'niteh - P'nitehs are the religious caste of the Krakatoans. They are the storytellers and the shamans of the Krakatoans, giving the people a channel between the gods and men. Blood sacrifices P'niteh perform for their Serpent God Haba'tuh are infamous. * Namal - A large people, Namals are a warrior tribe. They serve as the bulk of the Krakatoan Empire's fighters. * Kulem - The Kulem tribe held a function to be stonemasons and architects for the empire. They built massive pyramids, temples, stadiums, and entire cities in Krakatoa. But as the norders shrank during the Third Era, their influence in the nation did as well. * Helwolp - Once they were the voice to the outside world with as the tribal traders. Helwolps were an artistic and cultured tribe that produced much fine apparel and jewelry. However, their tribe has declined in power during the Third Era, as contact with the outside world lessened. * Jarikee - The hunting and trapping are the arts of the Jarikee. Often they devise the ruses and devices for prey and people alike to fall victim to. Many imperial soldiers, travelers, and outlanders have fallen under them. Several other tribes have existed before, but have been either destroyed, banished, or have melded into the other tribes.